


Rewrite The Stars

by kinghanbin



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-01-11 18:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21226238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinghanbin/pseuds/kinghanbin
Summary: Jinhwan just wanted changes in his life. He didn’t expect to meet the reason he wanted a change.





	1. Prologue

Fairytales and Love Stories is never foreign to Jinhwan. He had heard all of them, and they ends the same. His grandmother and mother used to story tell him stories along with his sister, and his sister love it so much. Jinhwan found this stories boring but eventually fell in love with it. But unlike all the other fairytales and love stories that has happy endings, unfortunately Jinhwan had no happy ending. Jinhwan despite on his age had experienced a lot. He fell in love at the age of 18, experience being loved at 20, and left heartbroken at 23. It was almost a happy ending, but there's no such thing as happy ending. He knew he's not the only one who experience such thing but most of the time Jinhwan would question the world, "Why is love so cruel and difficult to me?" It wasn't really pleasant, when you already planned out your entire life with someone to be together forever. He think his life is a joke and forever is just a mere word. Also, all those fairytales are full of shit.


	2. Chapter 1

Fairytales and Love Stories is never foreign to Jinhwan. He had heard all of them, and they ends the same. His grandmother and mother used to story tell him stories along with his sister, and his sister love it so much. Jinhwan found this stories boring but eventually fell in love with it. But unlike all the other fairytales and love stories that has happy endings, unfortunately Jinhwan had no happy ending. Jinhwan despite on his age had experienced a lot. He fell in love at the age of 18, experience being loved at 20, and left heartbroken at 23. It was almost a happy ending, but there's no such thing as happy ending. He knew he's not the only one who experience such thing but most of the time Jinhwan would question the world, "Why is love so cruel and difficult to me?" It wasn't really pleasant, when you already planned out your entire life with someone to be together forever. He think his life is a joke and forever is just a mere word. Also, all those fairytales are full of shit.

\----

"Jinhwan Hyung" He heard footsteps coming near him and the next thing he knew he already had someone on top of him lying there like Jinhwan is not a human but a bed.  
Jinhwan push the man out of his body that made the said man giggle, of course it’s none other than his best friend who came by the name Bobby.

Bobby is not actually his best friend when he was a kid, they are neighbors and playmates but after Bobby find out they have so many things in common the latter declared himself as 'Jinhwan Hyung Best friend' and gave Jinhwan no place for protest, not that he complains though he actually like to be Bobby's best friend either.

"Hyung, it's early in the morning, what are you doing? Sulking?" The mighty boy; Bobby asked.

Now that he think about it, he probably look like sulking to anyone’s point of view.

It's early in the morning and he's on the bed staring blankly at nothing in particular, feet resting on the wall, his position is now reversed from its original position.

He's been there for almost an hour when Bobby came in, he just feel like doing nothing at all.

"Probably dying."

"Sure hyung, may you rest in peace."

Bobby reply that made Jinhwan glare at him. Jinhwan get up to his lying position just to kick Bobby because the man deserves it; he thinks.

"You're gonna miss me when I'm gone." Jinhwan said with a glare. "Why are you here anyway?"

Bobby is a common sight to his family so he's not surprise to see him casually walking to his room like an annoying human he is.

"I'm here to report good news." Bobby exclaim with a beam showing his rabbit-like front teeth.

"Who told you I wanted some good news? I don't want to hear it." He said and go back to what position he had when Bobby came in.

"Come on hyung, hear me out first. You'll need this." Bobby said shaking him from his position.  
Of course Bobby will not let his good news aside, it's either he'll let Bobby speak or he will have to endure Bobby pestering him all day. Just thinking about it made Jinhwan scowl and it’s not helping that Bobby is shaking him too much right now muttering 'hyung' over and over again.

He don't want to budge but he feel kind of dizzy from the shaking, he forgot Bobby is such a strong man.

"Stop it."

No response

"Stop it." Still no.

"Yah!" And with that Bobby grin. It's early in the morning and Bobby is doing his job being annoying.

"Spill." Bobby beams again to his success and Jinhwan just shook his head.

"Hyung you're getting old-" Jinhwan glares at him, did Bobby just waste his time to tell him this? And he's not that old he just turn 25 this year, half of 50 but he's not that old, "I know that dimwit."

"I know you know that, stop cutting me off, let me finish first."

"Whatever."

"So, as I was saying you're getting old hyung and being a good best friend I am. I want you to have a new life, new direction-" Bobby was cut off again because Jinhwan is a bitch who will not make him finish his sentence. "What are you? My mother?"

Bobby glares at the comment, "Well, I can be. Don't worry I'll pass a requirement to apply being your mother kiddo." Bobby chuckles that made Jinhwan want to punch him "Okay hyung, enough. Can you just shut up for a while and let me finish my sentence. Please."

"Yeah, sure."

"Where was I? Oh yeah, I want you to have a new direction in life and maybe found love again? So yeah, like the angel I am. As a start off, I pass a requirement for you in this big company on town, I have it all done without your knowledge. You know what's the good news? You passed and is on for the interview! You've got a job hyung! Thank me later." Bobby exclaimed in excitement and Jinhwan, well he's still processing what Bobby had said.

Did he just said I got a job?

Wait for it. Wait for it.

"What the fuck." was the first sentence Jinhwan blurt out.

"Yeah, I know its fucking incredible!" Bobby reply with glee unaware of death stares Jinhwan giving him.

This is ridiculous

Jinhwan seriously want to punch him but he'll save it for later, right now he just want more details.

"Imagine hyung, out of all the hundred applicants, you're one of those people who passed for the interview. Which is even greater because its somewhat a high position so you should do a good job in the interview!"

"What position?"

"Secretary! From what I have heard there's a new boss in that company and that the old CEO pass down his position to his son. In conclusion, you are the new boss secretary hyung! Isn't that great?" Bobby seems so happy with everything he tells, but Jinhwan doesn't like this. Not that, he don't want to work, he at least need money to provide for his family and himself of course. It's just that being a secretary never cross his mind, sure he finish business degree in college and had some company experience on his previous works but that's not a secretary job. This one though, is a different level Jinhwan is not sure if he can do a good job. Well its not like he can pass the interview though but as what Bobby exclaimed he seem to be getting an interview for just screening but he already passed. He shrugs or maybe not.

"But wait, how about the interview?"

"Oh. I forgot. That'll be today. 10 AM. I'll accompany you to the company don't worry."

Okay, this must be real.

Jinhwan look at the clock on his bedside table the number 9 had never been this big to Jinhwan's eyes.

"Oh its 9 am already, I'm already late, let's just sleep again." Jinhwan saw how Bobby's eyes grew big, well not that big because Bobby eyes never been big but quite big from Bobby's usual eye.

"No! Get moving hyung we can make it!" Bobby said and rush him towards the bathroom. "You need to finish in 5 minutes hyung, I'm counting."

Jinhwan laughs at the rush, he sure doesn't like the idea that Bobby did all of this without his knowledge and permission but at least he got a job, something productive and might be useful to forget someone and of course he'll earn money too. He'll remember to thank Bobby later.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the love we once had was now a bitter memory

ii

The interview went well. Jinhwan know exactly what to answer to every question the man throws at him, he's not quite sure if he did well to the man's perspective but at least he think he did a good job.

He just want to satisfy himself and pat his own back saying "You did a good job." However, that would make him look ridiculous instead Bobby made this will without being asked.

"I don't know how you performed there, but I know you're good at this hyung, so good job. Job well done."

"Ofcouse, I'm Kim Jinhwan after all." Jinhwan playfully boast himself.

"Yeah sure." Bobby said and they both laugh.

"Anyway hyung, I'll just go to the bathroom then let's eat somewhere, I'm hungry." Bobby said hands on his tummy.

"Go, I'll wait here." Jinhwan found a place to seat where Bobby can easily find him. He sat there and wait and just randomly browsing his phone, he accidentally saw a picture of him and his ex-lover which he thought he deleted already. Bitterness hits him but still stare on it for a few minutes then deciding to delete it afterwards. It's for the better, for himself anyway.

_**"What happened to us?"**_ He subtly stated out loud after putting his phone back on his pocket. Jinhwan took his time to look at the surroundings; he thinks, The Company is really huge. It was definitely big, it’s in the top list of the Korea’s successful business company and is known internationally too according to Bobby. He just can’t believe Bobby actually is the one who made him enter this big company.

He remember what he told him, the owner passed the position to his son so it’s a new boss. It must be hard to take a hold of something this big to be pass on your shoulders. He shrugs his thoughts and look at the time, its been 30 minutes and Bobby has yet to arrive.

_'Bobby is taking too long on the bathroom did he jerk onto someone'_ Jinhwan shrug at the thought. He stand up from his seat to buy a drink in the vendo machine because he's a little thirsty waiting for Bobby who seem to be flushed in the toilet right now.

“Hmm... what should I get?” Jinhwan now standing in front of the vendo. “How about this.” “No maybe this one.” “I want to get this one too.” “How about I’ll try this one.” He probably look funny talking to himself in front of the vendo machine luckily there’s only a few people in the area.

Walking back to his seat, while opening the can bottled drink he bought and he is definitely having a hard time doing it._ 'Why is this shit so hard to open?'_ He shakes absentmindedly and try his best to open it again. And he did. However, it splashes like fountain like a fucking bitch it is.

He's fucking wet. Note the fuck that it's stinky, "What the fuck." Yeah, what the fuck. Jinhwan thought, did he say it out loud? Jinhwan shook his head, no. It's not his voice it's too deep to be his voice. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" And with that Jinhwan turn to his side to see the voice of the man who he misthought to be his.

Jinhwan is shock to see the face of the man he just accidentally splash his coda on, shocked expression turn into grimace at the sight and so does the man now in front of him, they are face to face now both looking disbelief. Silence was the first that occupies them until Jinhwan spoke first, "Oh look who we have here." Jinhwan chuckled **_"Long time no see, EX."_** Jinhwan made sure to emphasize that.

The man chuckled too at the term "Long time no see too, I can see you're still careless? Still doing a good job being the old you?" With that he chuckles again this time with attitude, like an arrogant bastard he is. _Careless my ass._ Jinhwan thought.

"Oh I thought you would want some soda so I give you a hand you should at least say Thank you to me Junhoe-ssi." With that the man who happened to be his ex-lover that came by the name Junhoe smirk.

"Whatever that makes you sleep at night. By the way, stop spreading shit here and leave, I don't want to see you anymore." And then Junhoe turn his back to leave and left Jinhwan dumbfounded.

**_Koo Junhoe._** The name of the man he shared love, happiness and pain. Jinhwan smiles at the bitter memory.

Jinhwan has done a lot of things in his life and one thing he had done that he think is the worst is _cheating._

Jinhwan was young and curious at that time. He loved Junhoe so much, he knows that to himself but there's a tinge feeling on him on wanting to explore something new because of that he went to a club once when his classmates invited him to come, Junhoe on the other hand knows that they we're doing group activity on his classmate house which obviously was a lie because Jinhwan is in the club dancing the night away.

Jinhwan know what he is doing, he is aware of it but alcohol is hitting on him so good that he just let alcohol overtake him.

He is sober when he's kissing the man back who is hitting on him, he is still a little sober when they went into a private room, he knows he's cheating on Junhoe right at the moment but he can't stop not when he's feeling good. Jinhwan woke up naked the next morning and he feel so miserable, chest pains hitting him cause fuck the shit, he just cheat on Junhoe, he's fucking the worst.

To say Junhoe didn't know what happened was a lie, he knew. Jinhwan know that Junhoe knew it all along that's why their once beautiful relationship became toxic.

They're still a couple but definitely not a lovers anymore, Jinhwan knew. There is more disappointment than love. It's surrounding them, the hurt and disappointment occupies them every day, the word love forgotten.

They still try to work it out though, not opening the topic but everything changed when Junhoe did the same thing. And that's it. They both cheated, they've been hurting each other if they continue still, it will make their hearts bleed more than they should, Jinhwan had to break it off, call it done, and they had enough. That night, Jinhwan cried his heart out that soon follows an entire week of broken crying that he feels that he has no tears left to cry.

Jinhwan laughs bitterly at the sad memory. The Junhoe and Jinhwan couple the people in Jinhwan's neighborhood once love was now a sad memory.

"I can't believe you're just here." Bobby said while catching his breath, "I've been looking for you."

After finding his composure Bobby finally asked, "Okay what happened? You look dumbfounded." Bobby stating the obvious. Jinhwan could hit him right now with the term he used but he knew exactly that is what he really look like right now so he has no place to argue.

"I just met Junhoe." Jinhwan said like it’s nothing to be bothered but Bobby's reaction said otherwise.

"What the fuck. You mean Koo Junhoe? Your ex? Really?"

"Yes, really. Does he work here?" Jinhwan suddenly curious why Junhoe is here anyway. "I have no idea. Anyway, what happened? Did you talk good or just talk shit each other?" Jinhwan wanted to laugh at the look Bobby's face is giving right now; curious Bobby is somewhat funny but he remembered what happened earlier.

"What do you think?" Jinhwan asked like Bobby would know the answer, cause Bobby will know it definitely.

"Right. You talked shit each other." Bobby is always right when it comes to him. "But are you okay now?"

"I'm always okay." Jinhwan said with a smile. Bobby knew him already to know that it’s fake.

"Of course, you are Kim Jinhwan afterall right?" And with that Jinhwan smiled, a happy one this time. Bobby really knew how to change his mood.

"Of course I am." Jinhwan exclaim to express the feeling of small happiness and they both chuckled.

"Let's go now Hyung, I'm really hungry." Bobby whined after a while of laughter. And Jinhwan just laugh at him.

"You took so long in the bathroom and now you're rushing me? What a brat."

Jinhwan will find out his interview result in a few days. He wasn't expecting anything though, but he knew he would be hired. He just hope Junhoe is just passing by and is not an employee, he doesn't want to be near Junhoe anymore. He's moving on and he's already halfway through it.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> new beginnings is something to look forward to

iii

Mornings had never been a Jinhwan thing. Sure, he can wake up early but it’s not his favorite thing to do. He hates waking up early. Good thing he has coffee to wake him up.

_ Dear **Mr.Kim, **_

_We are pleased to announce that you have been hired for the position of Secretary! Congratulations on being accepted. See you on the company. - **Prima Koo Corporation**_

Jinhwan spit his coffee he just sip as he open read the email from his laptop. He almost fell from his seat as he keeps on re-reading the content of the mail.

He only plan to open his mail to check for the shipment of his order he made online just a few days ago and what he find is something more great than the online shopping shits.

Not that he isn't expecting this but it's too soon, it’s just yesterday since the interview- and yeah the encounter with Koo Junhoe but no scratch the thought. He just couldn't believe but he's happy.

Beaming. Jinhwan grab his phone to send a text to the person who deserve to know the news first.

"Hey brat, I just got an email from the company and it says I'm hired. Should I _'thank you'_?"

Of course Kim Bobby should not missed out the news, its him who did everything after all.

"What? Really? That fast? Great! I knew you'd be accepted. Wait, I'm coming over." He shrugs at the reply and just wait for Bobby.

He throw himself on his bed again, back lay on the mattress as he stare at the ceiling again.

_I'm hired? I'm not fucking jobless anymore. I finally have something to dedicate my time with. Fuck. This is great._

Jinhwan smiles sheepishly at his thoughts and then he heard footsteps coming to his room and it’s not too long for Bobby to barge into his room.

"You. Should. Thank. Me." Is the first thing Bobby said when he enter his room.

"Congratulations hyung," Bobby exclaimed in delight. "Treat me good foods."

"Yeah, sure. For my gratitude, I will." Jinhwan said and Bobby slap his arm mischievously.

//

As soon as they are outside Jinhwan's house. Bobby is lowkey giving recommendation to him on various restaurants he wanted to try. He reason out, "You are the one paying hyung, I won't limit myself on choosing."

“So, there's this new barbecue restaurant across the street and I heard that they are getting big because the foods are great!" Bobby exclaims with delight. Bobby is always bubbly. And not to mention, **Hyperactive**.

Out of all the suggestions Bobby gave they end up in this new barbecue restaurant and also because Bobby is lowkey repeating the "new barbecue restaurant" Jinhwan did treat Bobby on this new barbecue restaurant he'd been bragging about 'cause Bobby is Bobby and he will pester Jinhwan just to get what he wants from him.

"So hyung, what made you grab the chance?" Bobby suddenly asked in the middle of their feast.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jinhwan replied abruptly stopping on his eating feast.

Bobby looked at him shrugging, "Nothing, I'm just curious."

"I don't know. Why did you ask?"

"It's just that, you could've said _'No'_ though and ditch the interview you know I maybe pushy but I still respect your decision if it will be the case, but you seem so cool about it and just go with the flow." Bobby replied with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

Bobby is right. He could've ditch the interview and live the way he used to. But. No. He don't want to be stuck on nothing forever. He wanted to change, just like Bobby said 'new direction in life' and he wanted that. If he would find love along his journey to the new world then he will consider it as a blessing.

"I honestly want to grab the opportunity. I want some change in my life Bobby. I wanted to become a new me, a better me. I don't want to be stuck in my old self." Jinhwan blurted out after a long moment of silence.

Bobby on the other hand is silence, not knowing what to reply to his best friend to appease him but his thoughts of replies is cut off by Jinhwan.

"I also want to fully forget Junhoe, and I think this is a chance for me to get over him fully.’’ Jinhwan is now looking at the window while speaking. He forgot to mention, they're in the spot near the windows.

"I also want to earn a lots of money." Jinhwan now looking at him smiling mischievously. Bobby threw a tissue at Jinhwan's face scowling, "And I thought you're going to be in a serious talk the entire time I already save up my emotional state to join you." And with that they both chuckled.

After the laughter died down Bobby muttered, "Hyung, change to be the better you okay? And always be Happy. If you feel happy on whatever you are doing don't stop it okay? You can be the best version of yourself." he smiled, the genuine one. "And I'm always here for you."

"Aigoo, aigoo. Why are we serious here? Come on, let's loosen up!" Jinhwan quickly diverted the topic. Yeah, it's not their style. But it's nice having this kind of talk sometimes, just sincerity and purity; it’s all that matters.

"Ahjumma! Give us two bottles of soju please!" And here we are again, the alcoholic Jinhwan is at it. Goodbye soberness.

"When will you start Hyung?"

"On Monday."

On Monday, Jinhwan's new life will start. And Jinhwan sincerely pray that his new start will be a fresh and wonderful one. He want happiness in life.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the new start

iv

“Good morning self.” Jinhwan stated while stretching his arms in the air smiling.

It’s a new day for Jinhwan. It’s also the day he finally left the occupation Jobless and finally the day he’ll start a new, Jinhwan never felt happiness in having a job before but right now is a new story.

He goes down to eat breakfast because he woke up a little early so he decided to have a breakfast

“Good morning Mom”

“Good morning Dad”

“Good morning Noona”

His family look at him like he’s possessed. He never actually greeted them “Good morning” individually. He just always utter “Morning.” and leave.

He’s indeed in a good mood today, and his family didn’t know why. He forgot to tell them though. His family bewildered face still looking at him mouth gaped open.

They look funny.

“Did you talk to God?” his older sister asked him when he sat on his seat. He chuckles. He was about to tell them when another question was thrown from his father.

“Tell me son, what sorcery did you possess this time?”

He seriously wanted to laugh out loud right now. His family is acting comedian, he wants to cry.

“Sweetie, are you okay?”

“Of course I am mom,” He finally answered “I am more than okay.”

“What’s with you though?” his sister had always been curious to ask whenever he is not his usual self.

“Nothing much, I just got a job. You know, got hired.”

Jinhwan never thought the gape in his family’s mouth could be bigger than they were a while ago. Well, he never thought cause it's actually what he’s seeing right now.

**“YOU GOT A JOB!?”**

**“IS THIS A DREAM”**

**“HON I NEED WATER”**

Okay. This is not the reaction that Jinhwan was expecting. He thinks if he's really that jobless before that they are behaving like this?

“Calm down..... Mom, Dad, Noona.”

And like a flash, like a student’s behaving in class when they see the teacher is back, his family is back to their normal state. _Seriously though_, _can_ _this be funnier_? _He’s cracking_.

“Tell us about it.” his father regaining his composure and putting back his father mode asked him

“The thing is, I got hired. Thanks to Bobby though. I have a job now, I’ve heard it is a top company here in Korea and is also known internationally, I don’t really have a full detail about the company since Bobby is the one who manage everything. I’ll figure it out later though.”

“Later?” his mother ask, “what do you mean?”

“I’m going to start working today, I’m the new secretary.”

“Goodness. You got a life now! I’m happy for you.” his mother said in relief that his father and his sister agree in unison.

\---

After that, unusual morning he experienced a while ago. Jinhwan is back on his track.

The time is now.

Time to take a bus. Yes, he’s still poor he can’t afford to buy a car just yet.

The ride on the way was normal nonetheless the rich Grandmother who talk too loud on her phone boasting about her grandson like she wasn’t in a public transport. Sure, Jinhwan loves Ahjummas especially HIS Ahjumma but loud ahjumma can be annoying sometimes.

“You!” “What are you looking at?”

_Oh ahjumma is looking at me _Jinhwan thought absentmindedly

“Me?” He’s probably a lost case now. He didn’t know he’s been staring. Fuck what to do.

“Yes why you—“Just when the Ahjumma starts to banter he exactly-luckily reached his destination.

Jinhwan thanked all the Gods’ with this opportunity. He hurriedly run out of the bus to avoid danger, yes danger. That Ahjumma is someone to be scared of.

Half walking, half running. Jinhwan settled on his pace once he realized he’s in front of the building he will be working on.

He’d been here two days ago, yet it still feel like the first time. The company is definitely big, much to Jinhwan’s expectation however he wasn’t expecting anything at all anyway.

Bewilderment and half excitement is what he’s feeling now. He’s liking his life now.

After a total of five minutes staring and losing himself. He finally entered the building with a soft heart that has a will to do the best.

“So, I suppose you are Kim Jinhwan?”

Jinhwan’s POV

_“So, I suppose you are Kim Jinhwan?''_

Once I arrived they told me to go to the 20th floor where I am assigned to work on. Told me someone will be assisting me, and I have like waited here outside sitting for 30 minutes since this shi— okay you have to be polite Jinhwan arrives in the scene.

“Yes. I am, the only one.” I said charmingly to this man—whoever he is but he looks weird anyway.

“Charming. I’m afraid your charms won’t work here especially to the new boss, he’s like the male version of Elsa; cold as ice.” The weird man started narrating weird stuffs, I say but it could be true, intriguing, however I don’t plan to charm the boss either way.

“I am Kim Donghyuk just call me Donghyuk, 24, single.” The man who introduced himself as Donghyuk offered his hand for a handshake and smiles mischievously.

One thing, he’s weird.

I accepted the handshake of course, he might be the brother of the boss, I had to be polite, “The old boss secretary and I’m here since you’re not here yet but now that you’re here I just want to say congratulations.” Okay maybe not a brother. Donghyuk the guy had the audacity to laugh at what he said.

Someone save me, he’s getting weirder every minutes passed.

“Kidding aside, I’m here because I’ve taken over the position temporarily they told me I should stay once they hired a new secretary and now that you’re here I can leave now. You’re fucking the best!”

He laugh again, this time sillier.

Okay. The need of help is still on going.

He choked. That’s when he stopped laughing, and look at me who had been waiting for him to finish his antics since forever

“Okay okay, I’ll teach you the basics and you’ll learn the rest.”

He told everything I needed to know even give me a tour. He even told me about the tiny bits of information that is needed in the company.

I’m actually a fast learner; my teacher in High school told me so therefore I understand everything Donghyuk said in one go.

“...And one thing about the boss, do not disturb him and his personal space. He don’t like people.”

Tempting. Either way, I don’t even plan to, I’m only here to work.

“Yes, thank you.” I said and bow to at least show my respect even though he is weird.

“Well, I guess that’s it for now. I hope you’ll familiarize everything in the workplace and also your work. We don’t want an employee who can’t do his job.” He says seriously this time. I guess he can be serious too.

“I understand. And yes, I will do my best.” and I bow again, 90 degree.

He was about to leave when I remember I had to ask something.

“Uhm excuse me Mr. Kim but when can I meet the boss?” I asked before he can leave.

'Well, certainly not now for some reasons. Probably tomorrow or the next day, we don’t know for sure, but you’ll meet him, don’t worry. You just need to do what I told you for now.” He said assuring but with an authority.

“Okay Mr. Kim thankyou again, so where is my table?” I touch my nape for I am little bit embarrass.

I don’t know If I seem a bit off to him because I ask too much but really I don’t know where is my table he talk a lot but he forgot to tell me where I should be.

He seem a bit flustered as well base from the enlargement of his eye. “Oh yes! Sorry I forgot. Follow me.”

He walk and then I follow he stopped abruptly when we reach a spot wherein I can see a desk big enough from the others that is positioned in front of the big door who seems to be the boss office.

I guess this is my desk?

“This is your desk.” Right. “And that is the boss office in front of you.” He said and pointed at the big door I am talking about.

“I get it. Thankyou Mr. Kim.” I said and smile at him.

“Good luck on your journey, Mr. Kim. See you when I see you.” With that he leave laughing.

Weird. Yeah he’s been weird all this while.

But I think I’m forgetting something though?

_Damn it!_

I forgot to ask the name of the new boss!


	6. Chapter 5

v

Jinhwan wake up to the usual few stream of sunlight over his face, peeking through the window in his room. He stands up quickly.

‘’Oh shit.’’

The sun still glances over his face, blinking in the pale pink light of morning. He look at the clock on his bedside table and it screams the time 7:30 am and he needs to be there at 8 am. ‘’Fuck, I’m going to be late.’’

He tumbles out of his room and rushes to the bathroom and did his thing. This will not be a good impression. He is just starting yet he is already making a bad impression.

‘’Why the fuck did I not hear the alarm clock.’’

t’s been a week since he started and the boss still not showing his face in the company. They told him that the boss is in a business trip in the Western region that’s why he is not around but he will come back next week. The next week is this week though, and today is Monday; the boss is coming back today and much to his dismay Jinhwan is going to be late that’s why he’s already reciting prayers right now.

Jinhwan can compete with flash right for what he is doing, he’s been moving faster than usual and it didn’t help that he is tense and keep on going back and forth because he forgot something.

He was meet by his mom when he came downstairs, ‘’Eat breakfast son.’’ He sighs; ‘’Not today mom, I’m late.’’ And he quickly run out of the house avoiding his mother call.

He walks outside, breathing in the fresh air of morning. However, he cannot feel the moment now, no matter how much he loves the fresh morning air, he also love to have a job and he cannot afford losing it now especially when he’s just starting.

The drive to the company feels like hell; He keeps on sighing and looking at the time. Thankfully he arrived exactly at the city at 8 am. But, he’s still not in the building yet.

Jinhwan could be a runner now too, for how much he run from the bus stop and now he’s running again to get into the company. He breathes heavily; praying to all the God’s that the boss is not there yet.

  
  
  
Truthfully, Jinhwan can afford being late but what he can’t right now is the impression he will be getting from his boss; he doesn’t want his first impression to be bad.

He arrives at the company 8:05 am. Quickly jump in the elevator. Luckily, he didn’t need to wait because he made himself in just before it closes.

  
Panting heavily from all his running, he finally got the time to breath. The day isn’t starting yet but he’s already tired. He closes his eyes; calming himself feeling a little better thankfully he’s the only one inside.

Until someone calls his name. Okay maybe, he’s not the only one.

‘’Jinhwan!?’’ the voice is familiar. Peeking through, he open his one eye abruptly. Seeing the person face, he regain himself; opening his both eye. His body runs cold and maybe all the blood on his body moves to his brain by just seeing the man face.

‘’You again! - What are you doing here?’’ he ask while pointing at the man. He look at the surrounding and finding they’re the only ones inside. _How_ _nice_.

‘’Are you seriously asking me that?’’ the man chuckles ‘’I should be the one asking you that, what are you doing here?’’ the man looks at him questioning; his one eyebrow raise that made him look intimidating. Or, irritating in Jinhwans point of view.

Jinhwan fixes himself first, regaining his composure before he answer. “I work here.’’ Hearing that, the man chuckles.

_Koo Junhoe, you jerk. _Right the man is Junhoe, his Ex; they met again and Jinhwan is definitely annoyed. His morning could not get any more worse.

‘’Who even hired you?’’ Junhoe keeps on laughing, thinking Jinhwan working here is ridiculous.

‘’None of your business. In fact, I am more than qualified.’’ He smirk boastingly, ‘’Now answer my question, what are you doing here?’’

‘’I—‘’ before Junhoe had the time to answer his question the elevator door opened indicating that they arrived at their destination. And much to Jinhwan annoyance they actually had the same destination.

Junhoe immediately step out of the elevator; smirking and leaving Jinhwan unanswered.

‘’So you finally met him.’’ An employee who remembers by the name Yunhyeong who is the one he talked to in the first time he got here, approach him. _It’s not like I want to meet him, I don’t even want to. _

He scowls, ‘’Unfortunately, I met him again.’’ Unlucky Jinhwan is very unlucky. He looks at the employee who is also looking at him confused. He didn’t know why though but he really wanted to know what is Junhoe doing here so he ask him the question he’d been dying to get an answer ‘’Does he work here too?’’

‘’Definitely yes, he work here.’’ He says casually.

‘’Fuck it.’’ He unknowingly stated it out loud. _Seriously_ _why_ _of_ _all_ _people_?

‘’Not only that he work here but he also own the company.’’ Yunhyeong said.

_‘_’Yeah_._’’_ So he owns the company. ‘_’Wait, what the fuck really?’’ He asked Yunhyeong, he could not careless if he’s cussing right now. _I didn’t hear it correctly right? I might have an ear deficient I need to go to the doctor soon. _

‘’Yes, really. Do you even realize the company name? It’s Prima Koo Corporation.’’

_Right. Why haven’t I realize that before?_ He is todays years old. He is also that dumb not to think it might be connected to Junhoe. Sure, he saw the name of the company but he didn’t think twice about it because there's a lot of Koo in Korea and the possibility of Koo Junhoe being that one Koo never cross his mind.

‘’Why do you seem so flustered though? Do you know him personally?’’ Yunhyeong asked him, curious as to why he’s acting different. _I’m definitely acting weird I’m sure of that. _

‘’I suddenly want to resign.’’ He said absentmindedly.

\---

Jinhwan could not shake off the weird jiggly feeling from what he found out a while ago. He wonders what had he done in his past life or maybe his ancestor fought with the Gods that they are punishing him now for what they did. He is receiving all the unfortunate events because clearly nothing is in his favor right now.

He doesn’t remember Junhoe’s family being this rich. He know they have a business but didn’t know it was this big. After what happened between them he erase everything that had to do with Junhoe even the contact to his family so he is not aware that they grew this big; much to his knowledge, it’s actually one of the successful company in Korea; funny now that he’s working for them.

Admittedly, Jinhwan is close to Junhoe’s family but he avoided them after he and Junhoe broke it off, it might seem rude and unpleasing; he just do what he think is the best for them both; he could not have any communication with the other man family even though he grew fond of them.

‘’Why do you keep on sighing?’’ Yunhyeong suddenly appear on his table and is now looking at him confused, ‘’seriously, ever since you saw the boss you’ve been like that. Are you okay?’’

‘’Nothing, I’m just tired.’’ He smiles at him, ‘’Finish some papers last night, you know they gave me lots because they reason out the boss is not here yet.’’ He chuckles

If there is one thing Jinhwan had to keep that would be his past relationship with Junhoe. It doesn’t have to be known to everyone but he had to be extra careful towards his acts.

‘’Okay.’’ Yunhyeong finally dropping the subject, ‘’Anyway, I came here to ask if you want to join us in lunch later?’’

  
‘’I’d love to but I don’t know yet, I’ll see if I can; for now can I get your contact incase I’ll go?’’

  
‘’Sure.’’

  
Just in between their exchanging, the person Jinhwan didn't want to see but will be seeing every day comes out of his cave.

Junhoe faking a cough to get their attention, ‘’Excuse me, Mr. Kim.’’ He said coldly.

Yunhyeong is surprised to see their boss so he immediately bid goodbye to Jinhwan leaving the two alone.

‘’I have found out that you are the new secretary not only that but my secretary?’’ Junhoe said mockingly

Jinhwan rolled his eyes at him, “Unfortunately.’’

‘’Why are you doing this? Do you want my money?’’

_Wow. He had the audacity to assume things._ He exhales, _Keep it professional Jinhwan._

Weird. He must’ve not felt so affected because they both hurt each other and if anyone has the power to hold a grudge between them that would be none. Jinhwan is confused on his own behavior, he’s not supposed to feel that way.

He smiles at him, ‘’Yes sir, you are not apparently wrong. Just like everyone else, I want a money in a way that I will earn it.’’ _Yes, keep it real Jinhwan. _

Junhoe look at him intensely like he has something important to say.

_  
_‘’Okay. Make me an Americano coffee then I want it freshly brewed; make sure it came from a farm, I don’t care if you’d go to a farm right now I want it freshly brewed,’’ he was about to leave when he remember something, ''..and oh add some milk to add to the taste. Also, bring me my schedule.’’ And with that he leaves completely leaving Jinhwan dumbfounded.

  
_Is he testing my patience? _

Jinhwan could not care less. Junhoe is definitely going to make his life a living hell from now on especially that he has him under control. He will not let this hinder his ability to work. Junhoe can be a pain but he know just how to handle him, or maybe not anymore. However, he should not let himself waver. He is going to prove himself.

_Fighting Jinhwan! _He says to himself.

\----

‘’Excuse me sir, but do you have a freshly brewed Americano?’’ He ask the same question from different stores for the 6th time. Yes. He had been going to a lot of coffee shops and none of it has Junhoes freshly brewed americano.

‘’We don’t.’’ The man answered him. Then he sighs; for the 6th time today, nope probably nth time today. He looks down sighing; turning around already opt to leave the 6th store he’d been to and was about to run for the 7th one, ‘’But, I know where to find one.’’ He immediately turns around when he heard the man speak the words who might save him today.

‘’Please tell me where to find it Sir.’’ Jinhwan said holding the man with his both hands. Shaking him. ‘’Please.’’ He said with pleading eyes. He’s not going to admit that he is desperate to find but he really is. He’s been running around ever since his day started and he’s quite tired. ‘’You can charge me for information, you see, my boss really need his coffee right now and I’ve been looking for ages.’’

The man chuckled at his words, ‘’You don’t have to pay me. I can tell it for free.’’ The man smiles at Jinhwan making Jinhwan released a sigh of relief.

‘’You see there is a small coffee shop down the block on the right corner, they sell freshly brewed coffees there and I know that Americano is there specialty, you can go there.’’ The man explained to which he listened intensively. The latter also shows him the direction where to go and Jinhwan couldn’t be more Thankful.

He bows 90 degree, showing his gratitude to the man who helped him, who turns out to be the owner of the Café and much to his glee, he discovers the Café that the man recommend is actually his friend café. No wonder. Good friends’ shares success.

\----

A brownish color that is like the color of a medium roasted coffee beans is what Jinhwan is seeing right now on his shirt, ‘’Didn’t I said I want milk on it?’’ Junhoe sitting comfortably on his swivel chair when Jinhwan came in and gave him the coffee; and much to his disgrace that is the first word Junhoe utter when he came and gave him the _Freshly Brewed Americano _he had a hard time on finding only to be spluttered by it. Junhoe spits his coffee on him when he found out that it doesn’t have what he requested. Jinhwan had to control himself and his eyes from rolling off.

Junhoe is sitting comfortably on his swivel chair when Jinhwan came in and gave him the coffee and to his disgrace.

_Milk my ass _Jinhwan might have forgotten about it, but no, he actually completely forgotten about it. After availing the coffee he’s immediate action was to give it to Junhoe, he forgot to tell the barista that it should have milk.

‘’Do you really know how to listen to your superior? How did you even get in here if you can’t even follow this simple task?’’ Junhoe said firmly a hint of annoyance can be heard to his voice. ‘’I’m surprised they even hired you.’’ He smirks and look at Jinhwan judgingly.

  
‘’I’m sorry Sir, I might have forgotten about it. I’ll get you another one with what you want.’’ He said and bow respectively (Junhoe is his superior after all) he then turns around and was about to leave; mentally cursing Junhoe in his mind when the person he’s cursing suddenly spoke.

‘’No. I don’t want it anymore.’’ Junhoe said and Jinhwan turns around looking at him ‘’Besides, I have another thing I want you to do.’’ He said and look at him too.

‘’What is it Sir?’’ He said slightly curious as to Junhoe’s change of tone.

‘’I want you to buy flowers for me.’’ Junhoe said and smiles. Jinhwan might have turned pale after that.

_Is he hitting on me again? _Jinhwan thoughts couldn’t be shattered. _No, definitely not. _Jinhwan it shouldn’t be what he thought right? Junhoe would never do that to him, infact why is he the one buying it? He wonders what is the flowers are for.


	7. Chapter 6

vi

‘’I want you to buy flowers for me.’’ Junhoe said, that got Jinhwan into thinking but abruptly interrupted when Junhoe’s next word came after.

‘’I will have a date later, so please do this right this time.’’ Oh right. He never thought of that ofcourse Junhoe must have had a date that’s why he ask his secretary which is HIM to buy him a flower.

‘’Ofcourse sir. Is there any preference on flowers?’’ Jinhwan asked.

‘’Anything, I don’t have any preference just get the most beautiful ones.’’ Junhoe answered whilst turning his back on Jinhwan.

‘’Sure sir, will do. Is this all?’’ Jinhwan asked as he listed down the work.

‘’For now, yes. You can go.’’ And with that, Jinhwan bowed to his Superior Junhoe even though that man is not facing him.

Walking out to his boss office he had met Yunhyeong who’s just passing by and the man just, ‘’Woah nice shirt, what happened in there?’’ He had the audacity to chuckle at him.

He look at himself. Right. He reek of coffee and is spluttered by it all over his shirt which is fucking white. His mother would be mad at him seeing this but no Jinhwan would not let his mother know that his boss is the one who did this and that his boss is none other than Koo Junhoe. No. He would not let that happen.

He shrugs at Yunhyeong, ‘’Let’s say I’m just unfortunate.’’ letting out a deep sigh and was about to turn and leave but he suddenly remember something he needs to do the most right now, ‘’Do you know any laundry shop near here?’’ Like he said, he would not let his mother rather family know all of this.

  
‘’Well, the nearest is in the 2nd block from here you still need to ride a bus or a cab to get in there.’’ Yunhyeong replied

‘’Okay, thank you Yunhyeong-ssi’’ he slightly bow his head to show his gratitude and turns to leave for real this time when Yunhyeong added.

‘’You can go there after work but you need to change your clothes first, there’s a store just across the street and it’s not that pricey you can buy a shirt there to atleast look decent again’’ Yunhyeong smiled at him. ‘’Alright bye.’’ And he turn around and leave Jinhwan alone.

Ofcourse he had to change. He sighs. Thankfully though Junhoe chore requires him to go outside so he will not have to make excuse why is he going out.

\----

  
‘’Thank you so much.’’ Jinhwan bows to the old lady who smiled at him in return uttering ‘’Welcome, come again young man.’’ And without further ado he quickly runs out of the flower shop. Walking in fast phase, bumping to some people in the midst of it. Why am I running so much today? Jinhwan mentally ask to himself.

He was currently in a rush because his boss texted him clearly in vigor and he must not waste time.

_ **‘’WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?’’** _

_ **‘’WHERE ARE THE FREAKIN’ FLOWERS?’’** _

He’s running late, but not that late Junhoe is just being a beast. The reason of his delay was only because he was given so much paperwork that was due today so he spend a little more time finishing it all actually forgetting about the time and of course he still has to change his clothes because the coffee still stains. Well, all of this happen because of Junhoe’s doing not that it wasn’t obvious enough.

** _‘’I’m almost there Sir.’’_ **

And yes, ofcourse he still have to reply to his boss even though he is running out of breath right now from running too much.

He arrived three minutes early at the fine dining restaurant Junhoe texted him. He looked at the sign board and saw Table 34. Entering it Jinhwan was in awe, sure he have heard of this restaurant before on his past work when his co-workers talks about Michelin restaurants they wanted to try and Table 34 is on the talks. Table 34 is a French restaurant located in Gangnam Seoul. He thinks of eating here once he get his first pay check.

‘’Where are you exactly Sir?’’ the moment he hit the send, Jinhwan caught the figure of Junhoe seating at the corner right beside a window that shows the beauty of Seoul outside, on his left side arm in arm a beautiful woman with blonde hair appear to him

_She must be her date_ Jinhwan thinks _He has taste on girls huh_ he note as he examines the woman from his view. The woman is a real beauty Jinhwan admits, the way her blonde hair perfectly suits her white skin, she looks like a princess no maybe a goddess. She looks like an angel sent straight from heaven. Even her outfit is beauty, it perfectly fitted her slim figure perfectly matching her snow white skin, the slit of the dress just made it like she’s going to walk in a runaway.

He was busy eyeing the woman when someone snaps at him, ‘’Stop eyeing my woman.’’ It was Junhoe. He didn’t realize Junhoe stands up from his seat ‘’Give me the flowers.’’ Snapping back he immediately give the flower to Junhoe.

‘’I’ll deal with you later. Don’t leave yet.’’ Junhoe said as he went back to his date.

Jinhwan raise his eyebrows at what Junhoe had said for what? He utters to himself but shrugged it off instead. He looks at the two who’s seating at the far table from where he is.

They look good together. For a moment there, he feels bitterness hits a pang to his chest No Jinhwan, don’t. He looks away feeling a little uncomfortable, he blames it to the cold weather. Junhoe is taking too much time on his date he decided to roam around while he wait.

His original plan is to just deliver the flowers and go back home after all his shift had ended but Junhoe just ordered him to not leave yet. So he looks around the Michelin restaurant, the whole place has romantic ambiance, the seats by windows are separated by walls. Atmosphere was good, too. He wants to bring his family here on his first pay.

In the midst of roaming alone in a cold weather Jinhwan felt like he had a small trip down memory lane, he was quite familiar to the place, he had been here with Junhoe before. Not quite grand but it was a memory keep, it was the time of their first year anniversary celebration, Junhoe took him here in a nice cozy restaurant near the crossroads where the busy street of seoul where to be seen, although in chaos that time Jinhwan felt they were the only ones living in the world, like they are alone in fairy land dream.

  
The time when everything is still normal and okay.

Jinhwan shrugs off his thoughts of memory, feeling uneasy. _'‘Why am I thinking about him again?’_’

After a good few minutes of walking, he suddenly felt embarrassment travel his body so he decided to just wait outside for Junhoe and his date to finish.

Although the view from his place wasn’t quite ideal but he can still clearly see the couple, who seems to be enjoying each other’s company.

He looks at the person he had in mind a moment ago then turn to look at his beautiful company, its not unnoticeable the way the two looks perfect together. They are like a match made in heaven and they seem to be clicking as well.

Junhoe sure had move on from him Jinhwan as well but still seeing Junhoe again for the first time after all these years was already a shock to him and now he had to see him together with someone who is not him.

Jinhwan is not jealous. No. He is not supposed to be. _**Right?**_

Jinhwan takes a deep breath, heaving a heavy sigh.

‘’Get yourself together, Jinhwan.’’ He utters to himself and wait for the couple like a good secretary he wants to be.

**Author's Note:**

> your comments will be highly appreciated!


End file.
